The Raven's Harlots
by SimplySinful21
Summary: Sequel to Revival of the Raven:Conspiracies, rebellions, civil war, and marriage proposals. Academy days are over, now the cast of PT must face a new adventure and this time no fairytale will help them; especially from losing their heads!
1. Aftermath

_**The Raven's Harlot**_

_**Chap 1~Aftermath**_

_Author: Hello people of PT world! I'm back and now I have new inspiration for my sequel to ROTR. If you haven't read it then you will be kind of confused of the characters and the plot bunnies that are going to be jumping around._

_Drosselmeyer: Ah, it is good to see the light of day after that last fiasco! My apprentice, do you think you will add any new characters in this one?_

_Author: Sensei, you know better than to ask that because I don't know. Anyway, back to my audience. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this fic._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Princess Tutu items or the copyright; if I did, Dante would be real and he would be my play toy….Oh wait, he already is!_

* * *

><p><strong>It has been two years since the discovery of the Ravenous princesses and the people are relieved for the occupation of the throne. Since their coronation, the royal ladies have held delegations and council meetings to discuss the contingency of their kingdom. As of now, the kingdom is split into 4 factions controlled by the powerful duo countries: Ignitia and Laqual.<strong>

**Ignitia is a warrior-like society that is abundant in gold, silver, and iron and skillful in metallurgy. Their people are skilled in the arts and architecture; especially in hip building. They invaded Raveen 2 years after the princesses kidnapping and the death of the king. The Ignitians control the western and southern part of Raveen and have built a wall to keep out the Laqualians from invading.**

**Laqual do not use force as their counterparts do, rather they cleverly scheme their way into the vulnerable kingdom by promising protection from the invaders. The Laqualians are philosophical people that believe intelligence used wisely is the greatest weapon in war. They used this philosophy to expand their territory into Raveen and gently subjugated the people in the northern and eastern parts. They have an enormous navy and secure their borders along the river of Eileena that separates them from the capital city.**

**They have kept the kingdom apart for the last 16 years and although the people under the Laqualians are not suffering, they long to be released and under their own monarchy, the Ravenous. The people under the Ignitia have grown hard and war-like under the ways of the Ignitians. They are eager for war and do not wish to be under the rule of 'little girls' that know nothing of their own heritage or teachings of the land.**

These are the reports the princesses continued to read long after the meetings were done. In their shared chambers, they lamented at the time lost in Drosselmeyer's fantasy world for their own home was on the brink of civil war because of these two countries.

Aalina tiredly rubbed her eyes as she went over the list of complaints, crimes, and conspiracies occurring within the kingdom. _'By the Goddess, I'm wondering if it was such a good idea to take these documents away from the council? They must be good for something other than running through the royal treasury and giving boring parties!'_

**Knock, knock!** Aalina turned her head to see her sister, Tutu, walk in with a tray of two mugs with steam coming from the top. Haphazardly, she waved the documents from her bed onto the floor and despairingly welcomed her sister's caffeinated tribute.

"Here, I have a feeling we'll need this," said Tutu while handing the hot mug to her sister and taking her own from the tray. She joined Aalina on the large bed and they simultaneously fell back on the soft cushions of the large king-size mattress.

"By the Goddess, Tutu! Our country is in a state of hell and we have yet to even get through to the marriage contracts mailed by our allies!" Aalina dejectedly exclaimed while waving more papers in the air.

Tutu , laying on her back still, watched the stray marriage proposals fall from her sibling's grasp. One signed by the Duke of Munchhousen of the city-state Lorek; another signed by the Prince of Marchen asking for an alliance in trade and military strength; and the last fallen paper on the floor had the beautiful cursive of one of the Princes of Laqual.

"Sigh, it seems as though we are left with no choice but to strengthen our ties through these unions. We've been gone for 15 years, sister, and our people need protection and securance of the future."

"So you going to marry one of these 'royals'?"

"….I'm not sure, for we need the council's decision in order to accept these proposals."

Aalina blew aa strand of her red hair away from her face and rolled toward her sister. "I do not want to marry them!"

Tutu turned her head to respond, "It is our duty as Princesses of Raveen. We can not do this alone."

"We don't need them! We have our own power to stop these threats!"

"For how long? I can't even summon that same force as before and our people need to have proof that the future will not be the same as before. They've already suffered through the lost years of no leadership or governance."

Aalina fell silent by her sister's conclusion and rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. The sisters continued their intense thinking until their eyes felt heavy and soon were lulled to sleep with a sea of parchment askew on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Author: Yep, I know I should have written more and I will! Right now, I'm going to let this sink in with everyone and tell me what you think?<em>

_Drosselmeyer: Sigh, when will I make my debut! I grow tired in that old hag's dungeon!_

_Author: Patience, Sensei. Your turn will come. Please review!_

_Lady_BlkDia07_


	2. The Royal Treatment

_**The Raven's Harlots**_

_**Chap 2~The Royal Treatment**_

_Author: Yo, I'm here to post another brand new chapter! Though September is ending, thank God, I am feeling extra-inspired today!_

_Drosselmeyer: You do realize that we will have to incorporate my genius in this continuation of ROTR? After all, without my intelligence and guidance your work would surely be…_

_Author: Blah, blah! Yeah, I know! You are magnificent Sensei! The King of Writers, etc. etc.!_

_Anyway, we will continue where we left off!_

* * *

><p>The night was bitter and frigid as the people of Raveen huddled in their cottages and townhouses. The cobbled streets were empty with the exception of a few strays rummaging in the alley dumpsters. A little calico feline stealthily strolled out of a fallen trash bin onto the street. It paused when it saw a lone figure standing near the town's fountain.<p>

Intrigued, the curious cat leapt atop a nearby market stand's tent and jumped again to reach the shingled roofing of the townhouse that housed the owner of the stand. It nimbly capered across the rooftops until it reached the roofing's peak and peered at the cloaked figure.

The stranger wore a tattered black cape with a black top hat and outfitted with matching riding boots. The being circled the fountain by twirling like a seasoned ballet professional. Their frayed cloak swished and swayed in the cold night, as their boots lightly touched the grey rimmed bowl that held the gushing water.

They stopped their bewildering dance and peered toward the rooftops where the feline perched upon the shingled peak. Suddenly, the stranger outstretched their hand and caught the beast, which growled and hissed in fear of this stranger. Their flexible limb grasped the animal as it returned to its former length.

Golden irises gazed into the inky depths of the stranger as the tenacious tabby kicked and scratched at the offending appendage. Then, the person's hand moved toward the tom's neck and snapped it. The animal stilled, its paws dangled along with its tail. A knife appeared in the other hand of the stranger and soon blood sprayed into the fountain bowl.

The figure threw the skin of the dead creature in the red water of the fount. They wrote something on the forefront of the statuesque lady of the wellspring with the sanguine fluid. Scarlet blotches adorned their hand as they reached into their coat and pulled out a monogrammed handkerchief, **_D L_**. Finishing the penmanship and cleansing their hands, the lone murderer walked away from the town square and faded into the black.

* * *

><p>Morning shone upon the illustrious castle, as its inhabitants arose for another day of duty and service. The maids, dressed in a modest lavender dress and a white apron, they skittered down the long hallways of Castle Anoxia to awaken the newly crowned Queens.<p>

One of the maids, named Lilith, softly walked to the edge of the bed that held the two Queens and said, "Your Majesties, it is time to arise for the new day." She and her fellow employees observed the two ladies groaning in their sleep as their blue eyes wearily opened to see their servants waiting to attend on them.

"Ugh, what time is it?" groggily asked Aalina while throwing the covers away from her satin-clad body. Her sister unsteadily arose from her position and ran her fingers through her short white-tipped fiery locks.

"Your Majesties," replied Lilith, "Tis seven o'clock and the council await your presence in the Chambers of Solace." The other maids bowed their heads and curtsied as the young lasses stumbled from the soft divan. Lilith silently signaled to her compatriots to begin their daily assignments and went toward Tutu to assist in clothing her.

Aalina felt uncomfortable as four maids gently, but efficiently stripped the satin nightgown away and pulled out a red chiffon dress with a flexible corset top encrusted with small diamonds while the lower skirt is fashionably bunched up while the flowing slip trails at least 2 inches from the ground.

Tutu patiently dressed into a cotton white corset dress adorned with a long golden strip decorated with tiny red roses with the straps for the shoulders matching the fabric. The maids patted and tied the royal ladies until they were satisfied with the fitting. Letting the girls walk around barefoot, for they complained about the tightness of their heeled shoes and their dresses' length covers their feet, the maids went to make the bed and gathered the discarded papers on the floor.

Aalina stretched and flexed in her red dress as she waited for her sister to finish washing her face. _'Oh man, the Council of Solace! All of they do is stare at us as if we have the answers, and then if we decide wrong they begin to argue! I bet they've already come to their own decisions about these marriage proposals!'_

Tutu finished drying her peach skin and walked to her sister and together they walked out of the room and down the west wing hallway to the Chambers of Solace. Along the way, Fakir and Autor walked out of their chambers and turned to see their Royal Highnesses.

"Hello Queen Tutu and Queen Aalina. How do you fare on this fine morning?" politely asked Autor while cleaning his glasses.

"U-uh wow, you two look gorgeous! Um, sorry about that, Your Graces." Fumbled Fakir while giving them a knightly bow.

"We're fine and thank you Fakir, but don't bow! You're our friends!" softly spoke Tutu as Aalina lightly glared at Fakir when her sister mentioned friendship. Aalina still did not trust her sister's 'comrades' even though two years has passed since their battle. "Are Rue and Mytho still asleep?"

"And have you seen Pique and Dante," demanded Aalina while watching for one of the doors to open to reveal her people.

"I think Pique is asleep, but I did see Dante exit his room and head to the gardens," answered Fakir.

Aalina brushed past the boys and rushed down the southern hallway to find Dante while ignoring her sister's concern about being on time for the meeting.

"They'll be fine! I'll be there in about 5 minutes!" shouted Aalina while sprinting through the doorway that led outside.

* * *

><p>Tutu shook her head and excused her sister's rude behavior of which the boys just brushed off. She heard the door of Mytho's room open and out stepped her Prince Charming. Although two years have passed, she has never lost her affection for the snowy-lock boy.<p>

Clad in his signature royal wear, Tutu observed her prince as he noticed her own attire. He grew at least 3 inches since she first met him. His hair was longer and a bit tamer, his halcyon eyes dimmed with experience in battle and politics, and he outgrew his lithe pubescent appearance into a toned, muscled male in his prime.

"Greeting, my princess," charmed Mytho as he swept a gracious bow toward Tutu.

She giggled, "Mytho, you know I am now a Queen."

He pulled Tutu closer and whispered, "You'll always be my princess, Tutu."

Tutu blushed when she realized that they weren't alone as Fakir and Autor looked away in embarrassment. She straightened her gown and gently pushed her suitor away to appear suitable for the council. "I have to attend a meeting my friends, we have to discuss these problems in the country. Sigh, I wish the committee wasn't so argumentative with our decisions,"

"Can you not just overrule them? I mean you are their leader, they have to give in to your command," asked Lillie as she came out of her room, "And you two," pointing to Mytho and Tutu, "Are so kinky!"

Tutu's face turned red and Mytho turned his head to cough, as Lillie awaited an answer to her question.

"Eh-hem, no she and her sister cannot do that, Lillie," volunteered Autor, "This government is designed to be a system in which the royalty must converge with the council of representatives of the people. If they, the leaders, overrule the council's decision there will be a mass revolt for not upholding the system."

Fakir, Mytho, and Lillie were stunned by Autor's innate knowledge yet again while Tutu merely nodded in agreement. _**Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong!**_ The sound of the grandfather clock down the west wing hallway signaled 8:00 am.

"Oh no! The meeting is in fifteen minutes! I have to go, I'll see you all at lunch!" cried Tutu as she hiked up her dress and sprinted, barefoot, down the hallway toward the east wing where the Chambers of Solace resided.

* * *

><p>Mytho, Fakir, Lillie, and Autor shrugged in their friend's familiar habit of being late and went their separate ways while bidding each other farewell.<p>

_Author: Hi, and thank you to everyone that has supported the old! And yes, there will be more to come._

_Drosselmeyer: Hm, these gowns are getting expensive, apprentice. It is fortunate that this is not a play being performed._

_Author: Thank God, Sensei! Just imagine the budget! Anyway, please review and I hope you like the dresses! They're on my profile if you want to check them out!_

_Reviews equal support! _


End file.
